The Pack(Deleted Scenes)
by Wolflover235
Summary: This is not the sequel. Just some scenes that I thought would go with the story but would have made it too bland and boring, but I thought writing the scenes alone were pretty interesting. If you have not read the pack yet... Well... If you want this as a spoiler, so have it. The story is on my account if you want to read. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Scene #1: Takes place when Derek finds Tessa injured and offers his protection. Mainly told from Derek's point of view. (Further details: After chapter 2 before chapter 3)**

* * *

"What can I call you?" Derek asked.

"Tessa."

Tessa was quiet the entire walk.

Derek led her upstairs to his room.

"Ok, we're here. I'm going to get bandages." Derek said as Tessa sat on the bed.

When Derek returned with the bandages, Tessa had fallen asleep on the bed.

He sighed and sat next to her, observing her features.

_'What vile pack would abandon such an innocent face.' _Derek wondered.

He raised her arm with the shot wound.

A regular bullet was nested inside.

Gently, Derek stuck two claws in the wound, easily grabbing the bullet, and slowly sliding it out.

Most of the blood was dried, starting a clot, trying to heal.

Derek cleaned the wound, and noticed another wound.

A mark was on her wrist.

Derek closely observed the mark.

_'A banishment mark' _Derek thought.

Not wasting anymore time, Derek slowly and professionally began bandaging her arm, stopping at the 'banishment mark' hesitantly, then wrapping it too.

When he was done, he left the room, letting her sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is the first deleted scene from the pack. I hope you enjoyed it. More to come.**

**If you are confused or anything, I either PM you or shout out next chapter.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene #2: Takes place when Tessa stumbles into the abandoned trap. Before Scott receives Derek's text. (Further Details: In chapter 3)**

* * *

"Give up yet?" Derek asked, standing in his exact same place, watching the female just hang limp, panting and sweating.

She gave him a look, a combination of a glare and drowsiness.

"You could have just asked for help." Derek said.

"Ok. Help." Tessa said quietly.

"You're going to have to trust me, and do what I tell you." Derek said.

Tessa scoffed, but waited for instructions.

"You need to swing yourself a little more, and let the rope be your grip, and focus to put your hands on your caught leg, and quickly slice the rope." Derek said.

"But the rope is the only thing keeping me up. I'll fall." Tessa said.

"I'll catch you." Derek said.

"Yeah right." Tessa scoffed.

Tessa stared at him, then began to pull herself up, she took a deep breath, and swung roughly upwards, and reached the rope her claws slicing the rope like butter, and was soon falling, back first.

She screamed.

"Gotcha." Derek saved her fall, and she was cradled in his arms.

Tessa opened her eyes meeting a deep sea blue pair of eyes.

"You ok?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Tessa nodded.

Derek continued to stare at her, so stubborn, yet fragile.

Stubborn, fragile, innocent, beautiful...

"Can you put me down now?" Tessa said quietly, feeling uncomfortable of the position.

Derek silently nodded, and helped her stand on her feet.

Tessa took a few steps back, nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on." Derek said finally, "There's someone you need to meet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene #3: Takes place after Derek, Tessa, and the others discover an Alpha pack's warning. Tessa takes a shower. Derek's Point of view while she's in the shower. (Further description: In chapter 4)**

* * *

Derek watched as Tessa closed the bathroom door in his room, the water soon running.

He sighed, his body was pulsing with adrenaline.

He had a quick vision of seeing Tessa's mark that she tried to hide.

It was as fresh as the first night he had wrapped it.

Derek's stomach fluttered with many emotions.

Perhaps Tessa was in more danger than he thought.

He would NOT give her up to a pack who would use her innocence against her.

He had decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scene #4: Takes place when Tessa wakes up, seeing Derek. They had returned home after the Gerard had captured Tessa. Starts when Derek and Tessa go quiet. I honestly wanted to put their first kiss in this part which was interrupted. I didn't like how it was so random, and how Tessa was suddenly so shy. SO here is my original version of "Their first kiss." (Further description Ch. 9)**

* * *

Tessa stayed quiet, there was no need for talking at this point.

Her brown eyes stared into his deep blue ones.

His eyes lowered, as if to concentrate on something.

Soon, Tessa could feel Derek's soft breathing against her face.

She sighed as she started to reach up to slowly and carefully brush her lips against his.

Derek granted her entry, fully pressing his lips to hers.

He pulled her closer, finally unleashing the lust he felt for her since he moment he put her in his care.

Tessa softly whimpered, wanting more of the strange desire bubbling within her.

Derek's hands freely roamed her body, her body shivering in response.

Her arms were comfortingly wrapped around his neck, her kisses soft, gently, curious, to his dominant ones.

Soon, Derek's hands began to quest for the bottom of her shirt.

Tessa nearly gasped out at the warm hands gently investigating her soft, cool flesh.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything." Cora said from the doorway.

Derek nearly growled, aggravated by the interruption, and hesitantly pulled away from Tessa, glaring at Cora. "What."


	5. Chapter 5

**Scene #5: Takes place after Derek "Banishes" Tessa. Derek's point of view after Tessa runs.(Further details: After chapter 16)**

* * *

Tessa backed away as he warningly followed her footsteps.

Soon, she let out a quiet whimper, and turned tail and ran.

Derek watched as she disappeared into the darkness.

Oh how he wanted to just chase after her, and bring her in his arms again.

"You did the right thing Derek." Peter said as usual seeming to sense his conflict within.

"She trusted me." Derek said quietly.

"_We _trusted _her_, and look what thanks we get." Isaac said.

"It was my job to look after her. It was my job to keep her from the Alphas." Derek turned on them.

"She did this to herself. It's for the best Derek. She's better off without us. More specifically, _you._" Peter said, stepping in for Isaac.

That hit him like a dagger to the heart.

"Hey, Scott, what's Allison doing in the forest?" Isaac asked, pulling Derek out of his reverie of ripping Peter's throat out.

"What?" Scott asked.

Derek began turning his senses out to the forest, faster than Scott.

He was right... Allison wasn't even miles from them.

"Better go check to see that Tessa hasn't found her." Isaac told Scott.

Derek blocked out Scott's reply, Isaac's words processing in his head as quick as a bullet.

_Or Allison is after Tessa! _Derek thought.

"Derek, where are you going?" Isaac called, but was ignored.

* * *

**A/N: Well I have returned.**

**Sorry for disappearing from this story. I have been busy with school, and anticipation for the last few Teen wolf episodes, and, now that the season has ended... The sequel shall begin!**

**I'm sorry but Scott and Allison will be a couple in the sequel. Not as romantic as it was... Because Kira has to come in. **

**BUT. There will be new couples in the next sequel.**

**I don't want to spoil it for you, but if you don't want to wait until like... many chapters to figure out my couples, review here, and I can give you a little sneak peek.**

**So, the new sequel is now in progress. Chapter 1 will be posted momentarily, please continue to review, favorite, and follow and anything else that fanfiction provides. My Co-writer and I are going to start the journey.**

**Don't Go Anywhere**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
